Talk:Third Mizukage
Hair circles Hello there. I believe it should be added to his appearance section those white things in his hair. They are seen very clearly in the image of his back. These things are around his head. --LordofBraxis (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :yes, you can mention it by saying something along the lines of " he also has light-coloured pearl-shaped things in his hair". don't name them if you don't know what they are. that's all that i ask. Munchvtec (talk) 18:24, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::@LordofBraxis, agreed. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 18:30, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Who do you agree with? it's kinda hard to tell. Munchvtec (talk) 18:31, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was referring to adding the info about the white stuff in his hair. Anyway, let me do it. :) ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 18:36, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, I changed "things" with "objects", sounds better :) Anyway, thanks for your help.--LordofBraxis (talk) 18:43, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Alright. My pleasure. ^_^ ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 18:46, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Simple question: were this circle added on the tankobon release of the chapter? Because I have just read again the chapter online, and they are not showed there. Gilgamesh85 (talk) 20:18, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes, If I remember correctly, they were not in the online version. Also, the Mizukage's sclera was white, but in the tankobon version, it got dark. --LordofBraxis (talk) 20:29, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Trivia section I think it's worth nothing he's the only Kage to have been present at the first Gokage Summit to not become the second Kage of his respective village.--Reliops (talk) 19:54, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :feel free to add. Munchvtec (talk) 04:05, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Blind All shots of the third shows him with his eyes closed, even during when all the Kages were trying to bring back Naruto and Sasuke. So it could be possible that he's blind. --Dr.Pancake (talk) 20:40, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Just as it could not.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:05, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::True but I felt this could be a nice trivia. --Dr.Pancake (talk) 01:51, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope. His eyes were open in both instances we saw him in the manga. It's either the anime chose to depict him with his eyes close or the screenshot was taken when they were closed. It's actually quite common in Japanese media to depict persons with their eyes closed to indicate that they are "listening" or something akin to that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Or he was facepalming at those points in time, just without the palm part--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::If we don't know then we don't know. I don't care if it gets added as a trivia note. Munchvtec (talk) 12:01, October 20, 2014 (UTC) He has a sad expression on his face, probably he is a contemplative type man and he likes to close his eyes. However, he has no irises as seen when he summoned back Team 7 from Kaguya's Dimension. --LordofBraxis (talk) 17:44, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Colored picture I'm curious how he looks like in spirit form from 690 in the colored version by Shueisha. Could any one of you show me a scan pic of that? Thanks in advance! Gerisama (talk) 17:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty blue. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:32, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you! I was curious about his eyes and hair. :::Gerisama (talk) 18:19, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Bloody Mist Does the Kakashi Hidden novel mention the fact the Third Mizukage was the one who began the barbaric ritual in the accademy? And years later, Kaguya would rename the village as The Bloody Mist. Am I right?--KILLERBEE479 (talk) 20:06, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :I don't remember about the academy ritual, but the Mist's ANBU in the flashback about Rin's death refer to they village as the "Bloody Mist". Since it is likely (but as far as I remember we are not sure about this) that the Mizukage at the time was still the Third, it was not Yagura (I think you were referring to him while you said "Kaguya"?) who started the village's infamous nickname.Gilgamesh85 (talk) 20:11, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :: Yes, I meant Yagura. I finally understand. Anyways, in the kakashi shinden novel it is given some data about Yagura's reign and some corruption regarding his tenure. That's why I thought of The 3rd. Thantks, bro.--KILLERBEE479 (talk) 21:05, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Nothing indicates who was Mizukage when Rin lost the Sanbi. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:11, October 6, 2017 (UTC)